


X-Ray and Vav Drabbles

by freelancerPA



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Fem!Mogar, Fem!Vav, M/M, Randomness, first one is really short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerPA/pseuds/freelancerPA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fem! MoVav) Vav discovers something... strange about her bathroom one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glowing Blood? (MoVav)

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have more added to it eventually. Possibly.
> 
> This happened solely because my mind went: 'Hey, Mogar's blood glows. What if he was a girl? When he got his period would, say, the toilet start to glow?' Yep. My mind. You are welcome.

  
    Vav had been living with her girlfriend for about two weeks now. She was pretty used to her strange habits and the things that had come from being raised in the wild. This though, this was new.

    "Meigar..." she started, speaking over her shoulder while staring at the toilet, "Did you happen to get your monthly?"

    "Yes, I have. How did you know?" she hears Meigar's voice coming from their shared bedroom.

    "Because, I'm pretty sure my toilet bowl doesn't normally glow in the dark."

    "Well, it does now."

    Vav sighs, while she figured that Meigar would say something like that, this was still something she had not expected. Or ever  _would_  have expected.


	2. Roses for X-Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mad king wants to impress Ray. So he does the one thing he knows to do. He sends roses.

  
    The first time the Mad King had seen X-Ray he was filled with curiosity. The second time he had seen the lad he became infatuated. He knew the lad could take him, and it caused him to want to see more of the lad. The Mad King knew he was starting to like the lad, but he didn't mind so much. He wasn't going to worry about the problems of good and slightly insane. Instead he chose to focus on the calmer matters. Like getting X-Ray to notice him.  
    He needed something to impress the lad.

~~~~

    Ray, Gavin, and Hilda were all in Hilda’s the workshop. They were staring at the vase of roses. The vase was a green color and the petals on the roses were a dark blood red. A note was attached, one that simply said ‘For my rose prince.’. The three looked at each other before turning questioning stares at Ray.  
    “X-Ray?” Vav stared at his friend, waiting for some form of explanation.  
    “Don't look at me, I have no clue who would do this.” Ray shrugs, playing with the note in his hands.  
    “It's obvious.” Hilda rolls her eyes at her two idiots who give her a look like she developed another pair of eyes, “Seriously, who is the only one we know that refers to himself as king?” She has to wait a second, but it finally clicks in the boy's heads.  
    “The Mad King” X-Ray and Vav speak in unison.  
    “But why would he send flowers to X-Ray?” Vav glances at the flowers, a new wariness lingering in his eyes.  
    “He obviously senses my awesomeness.” X-Ray remarks with a grin.  
    “Or, he is trying to trick us into lowering our defenses.” Hilda gives X-Ray a very pointed look.  
    “Pfft. Jealous much?”  
    “No, Hilda’s right. It could just be one of the Mad King’s plots.” Vav says, now a good foot from the vase of roses.  
    “No. It's just you two not being able to see that someone actually likes me for once. Me.” X-Ray steps over to the roses and strokes a petal in appreciation. He stands there like that for a moment before smiling, “I'm going to do something to let him know I like the gift.”  
    “I don't think that's a good idea…” Hilda trails off as X-Ray walks out the door, ignoring her. She glances at Vav, defeat displayed on his face, and sighs.

~~~~

    “ _Crap_.” X-Ray thinks as he walks the sidewalk alone, “ _I have no clue how to do this. What do you get a villain_?” Feeling that he has no choice, X-Ray goes to the one person he thinks might be able to help.

~~~~

    “So, let me get this straight, the Mad King sent you roses and you want to reciprocate but have no clue how?” Ash asks carefully, wanting this to be as clear as possible.  
    “Uh… Yeah.” X-Ray wasn't completely sure what ‘reciprocate’ meant, but he was sure that's what he wanted.  
    “Well, I'm not sure about villains, but I know I would think a love note would be a wonderful gift in return.” Ash has a dreamy look in her eyes when she says that and it makes X-Ray laugh.  
    “Yeah, thanks for the help but that's not happening. Superheroes don't do sappy love letters.” Ash frowns as he leaves to get help elsewhere.

~~~~  
  
    “Beer.” Rusty nonchalantly tosses over his shoulder.  
    “Ugh. I don't think so.” X-Ray sticks his tongue out in disgust.  
    “Something dead.” Mogar unhelpfully suggests.  
    “I want to thank him, not make him run.” X-Ray stares questioningly at Mogar, wondering more than usual what Vav saw in the man-bear.  
    With no other possible choices that he could see, X-Ray decides to suck it up and go with Ash’s stupid idea. He sends a love note.

~~~~

    The Mad King picks up the pink heart that is laying on top of all the paperwork work scattered across his desk. The writing on the paper is messy, but readable.

**‘Roses are red, Violets are blue.**   
**You’re kinda hot, wanna screw?’**   
**~Rose Prince**

    He sputters as he reads the note, a blush creeping steadily across his face. “I take it he liked my gift.” he muttered to himself, taping the heart safely to the bottom of his computer before returning to his work.

 


End file.
